Heart Broken Change
by MadelineHatterReaperandMage
Summary: What happens when Clary is betrayed by everyone how would she change. What if she knew of the magical world before she met Jace what happens if the sweet innocent girl is more Badass than ever. .Trigger Warning. Cutting, Suicide attemts, Swearing, Rape, Violence.
1. Prologue

Warning: This story include Violence, Cutting, Murder, Rape, Extreme Cursing, and things of that nature please do not read if any of these things disturb you.

Also this story will include a good amount of OC's . Also exclude any grammar mistakes on my part and I am sorry for any of them.

* * *

Clary's P.O.V.

I was walking down the corridor of the Institute in a slightly depressed mood. As of late my fellow Shadowhunters have been avoiding as if they were hiding something from me. I was heading towards Jace's room to talk to him about it and tell him something incredibly important. When I was unfortunate to hear moaning and it scared me that it was coming from his room. The door was slightly cracked open I peaked and saw Jace and another girl making out on the bed with both of there shirts off. That girl was our newest Shadowhunter Ellie. They paused and Ellie asked "What about your girlfriend?" Jace shrugged and replied "everyone but her knows and there fine with it. Well except the Bloodsucker and Magnus they were furious. She is a hitch anyway" I felt myself become more angry than sad. He dare have the tenacity to cheat on me with some other girl. I fully opened the door and walked in sitting in a nearby chair after Jace stopped talking they resumed kissing. They didn't notice me until I finally coughed that they both jumped. "Clary!" He yelled looking surprised "that is my name yes?" I said keeping myself from crying by being angry. "How long have you been here" he asked almost looking scared I laughed "she is a bitch anyway" I said imitating him. "Actually a little before that. Well I'll be on my way there is no way that you can excuse yourself." I said walking out of his room he didn't even try to follow me. Looks like I'll be going to visit some old friends as I headed to my room and wrote a quick letter explaining how I felt then packed some of my belongings.

After that I ran out of the institute saying goodbye to Church. I headed straight to my mom's And Luke's house. I opened the door and mom and Luke were sitting in the kitchen. I pulled out a chair a little too roughly. I put my head down against the table. "What is wrong?" My mom asked. I looked up at her and Luke looking at their worried faces. "PLEASE excuse my language but Jace is a motherfucking son of a bitch who has decided that I am a bitch and that it was in his best interest to cheat on me. To pour lemon juice on the wound everyone knew about it and no one decided to tell me even though Simon and Magnus were both furious so at the moment I am having a mini meltdown." I said as quickly as I could after that I wiped the tears that had slipped out while I was talking. My mother and Luke hugged me after a while I wiggled out of the hold. "I love you guys so much, but you guys remember that phase were I wore all black with some additional of other colors?" I said they nodded their heads seeing were this was going." Wasn't really a phase. I think I am going to go and live with Middleton and the others they said I was always welcomed to live with them." I pause to breathe and then continued before my mom could reject the idea. "I could train to be the best shadow hunter I could be. Also I can truly be my wonderfully insane fucking self." I saw my mom and Luke both look at each other and they shared a look. "Okay Clary. Tell Middleton and the others I said hi. Be careful and as responsible as you can and make sure you call us." Mom said I jumped up and hugged them. "Thank you guys so much. I am going to go pack" I said running to go pack. I picked all my black clothing my IPod, my sketch book a few other things. After doing that I went out the door saying bye and catching a cab that was heading to Chicago to see my old family.

* * *

Ello this is only the Prologue I will get the first chapter when I can. Review, Follow or Favorite if you like the start of this. _Madeline H.R.M.


	2. The Letter and Dark Side

Here you guys chapter number 1 of HBC

* * *

All the Shadowhunters of the New York Institute except for Clary we are sitting in the library including Simon and Magnus. "I found this in Clary's room." Isabel said opening the letter that they had found today. The shame was they just noticed that Clary was gone and Jace and his girlfriend didn't believe that Clary would leave. Though it has already been a week since Clary had left. "Dear Shadowhunters, I will give you a warning please give this to Isabel or someone else who has no problem with cursing because I want every word I wrote to be read. There is it in Isabel's hands. Then you fuckers might want to know why I have been gone. If you haven't wondered then well I feel fucking loved. So I just found out that my boyfriend of two years is cheating on me so thank you motherfucking son of a bitch for breaking my fragile heart. I also found out that you all new which hurts even more. I at least might be able to partially forgive Simon and Magnus. At least they were upset about it. As for the rest of you, you all are simply dead to me. Good bye Clarissa Fray." Isabel finished they were shocked ,but not enough as they should have been. Simon and Magnus looked between crying or trying to kill Jace. They both decide on clenching their fists not acting on either emotion. The tension is growing and the outcome is not well.

Flashback 1 week  
Clary's P.O.V.  
I took a taxi to Chicago. I went to a club/bar called Dark Side. There was a very short line of people waiting to go in. The criminal looking man at the door looked at me as I walked towards the front glaring and then he did a double take. " Is that Clary Fray I see" he said going to hug me. "Hey Raph long time no see." I said hugging him back. "Go ahead in" he said opening the door. There were a small chorus of boos. "Shut up she's family." He said as the door shut.

Dark Side was set up with about a dozen tables with 3 chairs in the back then about the same in the front in the middle of the club there is a small dance floor then on the right side a bar the left side had more room for them to dance and talk and a few booths as well. Tables connected the back ones to the front ones. The color scheme was black with purple and silver trimming. There was also in the very front a stage fitting a whole band and some room to dance and sing around. At the moment people where hanging around listening to the DJ that was on stage at the moment. Some people recognized me saying "hi". I waved back to some people.

I jumped over the bar ignoring the weird stares of the people who did not understand that I was known here. I grabbed a bottle of Vodka from under the bar and opened the door behind the bar. The second I walked into the room I was tackled by a group of people "CLARY!" was yelled by more that one person. After we all got out of the entangled limbs I hugged the girl to my right who had long black hair with multiple different color streaks. Also she had one blue and one unnatural purple cat eyes. "Hi Middleton long time no see." I said she stood up offering me a hand she pulled me up. "True we text a lot but we haven't been able to hang out in a while." She says smiling a smile similar to the Cheshire Cat.

I turned around to the girl who wore a black vest and a purple pair of jeans. She had long whitish blonde hair with wide black streaks. She got up off the floor I went and gave her a hug. "Hey Evelyn" I said as she went to go sit on the couch that was in the room. "Hello Clary Fray" she said she as landed face first on the couch. I fell back into a recliner near the couch as Middleton sat on the coffee table in front of the couch. "Clar you are going to be living with us of course. I am gonna guess that Eva is going to train you. As will I in my field of expertise" Middleton said winking towards my direction. I laughed at her usual self.

I turned towards Evelyn who was now laying with her face facing the ceiling. "Have you seen your dad lately?" I asked curiously. She whipped her head around towards me. "Hell no. It is even more chaotic than it usually is and not the good kind." She said sleepy like. "Looks like it is bedtime that means we are not gonna perform tonight." Evelyn said getting up and heading out the back way to the car. Me and Middleton followed her Middleton looking slightly annoyed. Well this is gonna be a unique experience.

* * *

Ello Hatters, Review, Favorite, and Follow. ~ Madeline H.R.M.


	3. A New Bond

So sorry I haven't updated. We both know that I don't the Mortal Instruments.

* * *

Someone asked if Clary and Jace had sex, yes they did. Also they asked why Jace cheated, he thought he had found something better when he actually didn't and he threw away the real treasure away. It has been 3 weeks since Clary left the relationships between Magnus and Simon's other halves has been very strained. Magnus and Simon have been hanging out. They have found a friendship out of them both caring for Clary and the guilt of betraying her.

No one's P.O.V.

Simon and Magnus were both in Magnus's apartment they were talking and just relaxing in peace and quite, but at that exact time someone decide to knock on the door. Magnus took Chairman Meow of his lap. Much to the later's dislike. Magnus went to the door grumbling Simon following him curiously. Magnus opened the door a tad bit harsher than normal to reveal to twin girls no older than 10 both of them wearing black skinny jeans one with a neon green shirt the other with a neon pink. The one in green blew her black and green hair out of her face. Magnus was about to ask the girls who they were when the one in pink talked. "Magnus Bane and Simon Lewis I suppose?" She asked. "Yes may I ask who are you and what do you want?" Magnus asked glaring at the twins. The twins ignored the glare. The one in green spoke next. "Doesn't matter who we are, but we are here to give you and Simon this." She said handing them a letter. "This is from Clary." They said in unison as they turned around and walked away a while Simon and Magnus were in shock. By the time they snapped out of it the girls were gone. They both went inside one sitting in the recliner and the other on the couch. Magnus laid back on the recliner Simon laid down on the couch. Magnus opened the letter and slowly started to read. "Dear Magnus and Simon I hope that this letter finds you. I love you guys and I want to let you know I forgive you both. I want us to keep in touch so when you're both done reading this, call the number at the bottom. Please keep this a secret I still didn't forgive Izzy or Alec. I definitely do not forgive Jace he hurt me so much I don't think I could ever forgive him. My heart feels like it has been ripped apart. I partially still love him , but I know at some point that will change. I know you both will be upset , but two days ago I attempted suicide lucky enough the amazing people I am staying with got to me in time. " Magnus stopped reading shocked, "she did what?!" Simon asked upset. Magnus took a deep breathe and continued reading "I was as shocked as you guys probably are right at this moment. Neither are you are aloud to blame yourselves. I know I haven't attempted suicide in a good 3 years and I am sorry that I did attempt it. I love you guys a lot. Love Clary Fray."

Simon grabbed his cell phone, typing the phone number in and pressing dial. After the phone rang then there was an answer "Hello this is Clary" said Clary. Simon puts the speaker. "Hey Clary it is Me and Magnus." Simon said hesitantly. "Hey guys I am glad you decided to call. How are you guys doing?" Clary asked, sounding excited "We are doing fine Clary everything has been very stressful since you left. We are glad you decided to forgive us even though we didn't deserve it." Magnus said. Him and Simon both having looks of guilt on their faces. Even though Clary couldn't see them she knew what they were thinking, Clary sighed "You guys deserve it more than the others. I hope that we will keep talking with each other. At some point I will want you guys to come and visit." Clary said sounding hopeful. "Of course we want to absolutely come and visit." Simon said sounding happy. "Okay well I'll talk to you both later I have to do something really important. Love you guys bye." Clary finished talking. "Okay Clary we love you too bye." They both said hanging up. They both decided that it was time to turn in the sun was being to set. Simon said goodbye to Magnus and went to his shared apartment.

Clary's P.O.V.

I hung up on them, smiling happy to hear their voices again. Since I have been here I have been working at the bar and also singing with the girls when they perform I am surprised to say I actually have a good voice. Working at the bar was the important thing I had to do. It has been fun working at the bar I have seen a few familiar faces and everyone here is surprisingly nice most of the time. When they are not as kind or polite as they should be Raph usually makes them leave before I do. Training is going surprisingly well, I have been improving greatly and I am actually enjoying it. I finished my thought getting off the couch in the back room and heading for the bar. I opened the door and walked behind the door enjoying the band that was on stage while I made drinks for people. Middleton and Evelyn have been keeping an eye on me since my attempted suicide. They understand that I was just really stressed and I am glad they found me before it was too late. I wiped down the bar thinking about what is to come and what would happen if I ever saw Jace again. I feel like I would probably punch him , but truly I do not know what I would do. I can't wait till the next time I get to talk or see Simon and Magnus.

* * *

Ello Hatters Review Favorite and Follow.~ Madeline H.R.M.


End file.
